Recently, thinning and miniaturization of a semiconductor device and its package have been increasingly demanded. Therefore, as the semiconductor device and its package, those in which a semiconductor chip (chip-shaped workpiece) is fixed to a substrate in a form where a circuit face of the semiconductor chip is opposed to an electrode-formed face of the substrate (i.e., semiconductor chip produced by flip chip bonding, or a flip chip-mounted semiconductor device) have been widely utilized. In such a semiconductor device or the like, the back surface of the semiconductor chip (chip-shaped workpiece) is protected with a protective film to inhibit the damage of the semiconductor chip in some cases (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 10).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-166451    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2008-006386    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2007-261035    Patent Document 4: JP-A-2007-250970    Patent Document 5: JP-A-2007-158026    Patent Document 6: JP-A-2004-221169    Patent Document 7: JP-A-2004-214288    Patent Document 8: JP-A-2004-142430    Patent Document 9: JP-A-2004-072108    Patent Document 10: JP-A-2004-063551